Crookedlip Tales
by Crookedlip
Summary: A fairytale
1. Chapter 1 Of A Fairytale

Once upon a fairytale, there lived a small cottage in the mountains of Naggerwalkin. A boy by the name of Hansel and a girl who's name happened to be Gretel. Well these two were brother and sister. They weren't very loved and the only one that you could say actually "loved" them was their father Blong Xiong. Their father was a professional martial artist and when his kids were very young he left and that's all anyone knows of him. I heard he got too much saki in him and ran into an Indian who flies on a dragon. Oh and who can forget their biscuit of a step mother. No one knows her name.

So one day in the cottage Hansel was asking his step mom a question. Gretel happened to be sitting at the table in the kitchen eating Fruit loops. Mmmm delicious. Well Hansel asked "How come when I sit down on the toilet my butt gets a red ring around it?" Gretel at the table barfed up a little in her mouth and told him to shut up and asked "Why are you always asking stupid questions?" Hansel just asked "What color is God?" Then him and his sister just got into a big argument and then suddenly their step mom told them to leave. More like a demand really. GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU STUPID LITTLE CHILDERN! Where are we supposed to go? Hansel said. Gretel began to sob. Hansel tried to comfort her while he stared into his step mom's eyes. Their step mom said I don't really care where you two go. Just get out of my house NOW! And take this bread with you.

So Hansel and Gretel left the house with only the clothes on their backs and the bread that the biscuit let them have. Awe that was nice. (narrator says to himself in his head) Well they both walked for at least like twenty minutes and soon after that they stopped and sat on the ground and spoke for a minute to talk things out. So where are we supposed to go now? Gretel said. Hansel laid back for a second and looked into the sky and said I don't really know but we better get a move on if we plan on being down the mountain by nightfall. Gretel agreed and they both started to walk again.

Man this is taking forever Hansel said to himself. Gretel in agreement answered her brothers statement out loud. Hansel having not even listen to her like he often does during this story shouted, Hey Gretel it's got to be at least seven by now and we are a few miles from the forest. So Hansel said. Well I was thinking the Bridge of Gingers isn't but like eight minutes from here, why don't we just go over the bridge and make it into the woods in no time? Sounds good but isn't that bridge made out of red headed kids? Gretel asked. Yeah but so what? we'll make it by nightfall with my plan don't you think? Gretel nodded her head in agreement.

So Hansel and Gretel made it to the bridge in no time. The Bridge of Gingers was called that for a reason. It was made out of a bunch of red headed kids who stood over the Waters of Gingeraid. A really weird bridge if you ask me says the narrator. Well so, Gretel says, Hey Hansel do you want to go first or do you want me to go? Hansel told her to go and stop being such a baby about it. So Gretel walks over the kids of red and with each step says sorry, excuse me. They let her pass but everyone she steps on says I hope she doesn't get caught. Right before she gets to ask what they mean a leprechaun pops up from under the bridge and pushes her in the Waters of Gingeraid. GRETEL! Hansel shouts from the top of his lungs. "Is this the last of Gretel find out next time on DBZ"


	2. Chapter 2 Of A Fairytale

Gretel! Gretel! Her brother's voice faded as she fell into the Waters of Gingeraid. She felt as though she landed in a pile of fire that was very chilled. Drowning and never regaining consciousness. But as her eyes drifted her to sleep she saw a shadow reach down and grab her body and bring it up to the surface.

Meanwhile up on the lowest point of the mountain of where the Bridge of Gingers stood. Hansel was running towards a leprechaun. Now this leprechaun was short but had huge forearms and wore glasses with dark frames around them. Before Hansel could kick him in the face the leprechaun ducked but he really didn't need to and Hansel just flew over him. The leprechaun turned around and back armed Hansel with his huge forearms. KA-POW, Hansel tumbled to the ground knocking the crap out of a few gingers. But he was back up in an instant.

Turning around he asked, why did you push my sister over this red headed bridge? The leprechaun said no word but only looked up at Hansel. Hey I'm talking to you Hansel shouted as he ran towards the leprechaun once more. And again the leprechaun ducked and turned around but this time he did not hit Hansel. He just looked at him and said WHAT THE HELL MAN!? Hansel looked down at him and repeated what he had just heard the leprechaun say.

What do you mean what the hell? You pushed my sister over the bridge! I did? Said the leprechaun. Well I am very sorry to hear about that. Hansel just gasped. I'm sorry I didn't know she was a girl. Hansel was freaking out by this time and he didn't know what to say but to tell the leprechaun that his sister was a girl and she didn't even look like a guy. Hansel then asked, Are you blind or something? The leprechaun for a second looked as if he would cry but then he looked up and said, Yes I am. NOW BOW TO MY FEET YOU PATHETIC BEAST! Hansel was getting very irritated by this and thought it would be best to just go down and look for his sister in the Waters of Gingeraid.

But he had yet got the chance though. For the leprechaun said I am color blind. Hansel didn't know what to say. My name is Sawyer. It is very nice to meet you white man. Oh and sorry for the pushover of your sister. I do hope she survives the Waters of Gingeraid. Hansel was at a lost but finally he asked, what do you mean? Well said Sawyer, your sister may not survive the fall or the gingeraid for that matter. The lake is said to be sacred and that if any who have fallen into it will die for unknown causes. Except for a red headed person and it has to be pure red.

You mean my sister is going to die or if she has already…….. Hansel broke into a whisper. That's right said Sawyer. In an instant Hansel rushed at Sawyer and this time he hit his target right across the face and with the punch that he threw, he sent that leprechaun flying right over the mountain. And with that Hansel ran down the side of the mountain to find his little sister Gretel.

Down in the lake of Hells red disorder. (Sorry that was "F-Bomb" Up) Gretel woke up and she felt as if she were being pulled through the water. She opened her eyes and saw some Hispanic guy pulling her out of the lake and near the shore down where the mountain fell off at. Though her eyes were blurry she could barley make out what was happening. She soon drifted back into deep sleep.

When she awoke she felt a lump in her back and when she sat up she turned around and noticed it was a rock. She said to her self oww- Would you like a samich? Gretel was so startled that she almost picked up the rock and threw it at the sound of where the voice was coming from. Hey, I'm talking to you. The guy started to whistle at her like you often hear when someone calls for a dog. Gretel turned around and noticed a guy who was wearing a jersey T-shirt and shorts. Gretel asked who he was and then declined his food that he was offering her. (A samich and some pretzels.)

The guy just started to laugh. Jajajajaja, I am Corey Motha Fuckin Chappelle. I'm Cuban bi-otch. I saved your sorry ass, when I could have been playing Madden 08 on my couch in my bedroom butt ass naked with Darkness itself. He being naked too. (NO HOMO)

Well I'm sorry said Gretel. I fell from the Bridge of Ginge- Hey I know said the Cuban. I was there when you fell. How the fuck do you think I feel when I have to save someone's punk ass when I want to play Madden or maybe some Dragon Ball Z, Butt ass naked. I didn't ask for your help said Gretel. I was walking with my brother across the Bridge when something knocked me off and then I ended up here. Jajajajaja. What's so funny Gretel asked? You got pushed by a leprechaun. Jajajaja with big ass forearms.

Gretel! Gretel! What the fuck is that Corey asked? Gretel! Hey that's my brother Gretel said as she stood up and tried to see Hansel come down the mountain. Gretel started to run to him. Good run to him that way I can give my self a hand ski and pass out Corey said. Gretel didn't hear him for she was too far in the distance now.

Hansel saw Gretel and they both met up and hugged each other. I thought you were dead Hansel said. No I was saved by a Cuban, Gretel said. Where and who is he? Hansel asked. Gretel turned around to point where he and she were just standing and when she turned around he was gone. He was just there Gretel said. Hansel believed her and after awhile of talking they both walked back to where she had met the Cuban at.

On the ground of where Gretel woke up she saw a package laying there in the sand. She opened it up and inside there was two sandwiches and a note. Hansel was like alright and started to say more but then he asked "What does the note say?" It says, Gretel opened it up and then laughed in a pissed off kind of way.

"ENJOY YOURSELFS BITCHES!" Jajajajaja


	3. Chapter 3 Of A Fairytale

So as Hansel and Gretel made their way up the mountain after their lunch of sandwiches and pretzels. They came up to the fortress of Forest Way. Mystical creatures were said to be laid upon this side of the land. Before they both went in Hansel asked Gretel a question. Hey Gretel. Yeah what is it Hansel? I was wondering…well like was that Cuban a red head? No, not that I can remember. Why? Oh it's nothing but that leprechaun lied to me. He said that only a pure red head could survive the Waters of Gingeraid. Hansel are you stupid or something? Gosh you are a retard. Everyone knows that a Cuban can survive through any type of water. They are born into the waters and become one with the liquid in a non gay way. Hansel dropped his head said oh. Well shall we go into the forest? Yeah said Gretel.

Forest Way was once called Hells Peak of Green Trees but they had to change the name because a bear said it would not live in such a horrible named place. Forest Way was the greenest on the entire mountain and the strongest against the winds. A cool breeze would pass you by as you walked within its land.

Hansel & Gretel had been walking for at least 40 minutes by now. Gretel said we should go ahead and stop and rest. Hansel said well soon it will be dawn so lets just make camp then. Let's sleep for a few hours said Gretel. Okay then, I'll get first watch while you sleep. Alright said Gretel. As Gretel slept Hansel kept making up questions to ask people when he would see them. Just random questions. Such questions as this: Who would win in a fight a Raccoon or a penis? Hansel mumbled to himself after coming up with that question. Something about yeah that's a good one.

Only a few hours passed and Hansel had to take a crap. He first realized this of course after he was lying down and his stomach started to shout at him. " Okay, okay dang I'll take you around a tree or something. So as he started to leave Gretel started to stir and wake up suddenly. Hansel asked if she was okay and that he would be back in a few moments that he had to check something out. Gretel said alright and laid back down.

So Hansel was on his way. He heard a sound then looked around to see if anything was there. Nothing was so he went on his way.

Hansel found a good place to take a dump at. Right between a rock and a tree. Just enough green leaves to wipe with too. So Hansel started to crouch and then he thought he heard music. Standing up really quick he looked around then said to himself hmm I should really go to sleep. I'm tired. Crouching again he let everything flow out. He noticed after awhile that he had bread with him. Strange I thought I got rid of this earlier. All well. Hansel thought about it for a second. Maybe I can use this. No, no, no this is food. We need this. "Ahh but so do I" Hansel freaked out and looked up and saw a giant bear with dreads standing right before him. Hansel spoke up and said WTF! Who the heck are you? Where did you come from? Wh- Everything is okay little one said the bear. My name is- Smokey the Bear said Hansel. What?! No my name is not that silly forest animal. My name is Alajandro (TFM). Tallest Fuckin Mexican. Who happens to be a bear in this fukin story.

What was that music I heard earlier? Oh that TFM said. That was the Cha cha cha charman. TFM started to dance to the beat. Twirling toilet paper in his hand, spinning a roll on his finger. Hansel awed at the moment that he was watching right before him. He forgot all about the reason that he was there. Then he ruined the moment by asking why the bear was there. Why am I here? Asked the bear. Well because little one I live here. In this place of amass of trees that lead you no where. Singing my songs everywhere I go. Playing Kingdom Hearts and Grand Theft Auto beatin the shit out of everyone I play. Fukin up on everyone in Final Fantasy. The bear let out a huge roar and Hansel froze up. And let a turd fall out of his system.

Sorry said TFM. Hahaha na not really cuz I don't give a fuck. I'm fury bitch. Hansel said hey man bear pig can you let me borrow some tissue so I can finish up here. What were you doing asked TFM? Umm I was taking a dump. Oh said TFM here take this if you want. Extending his arm he held in his hand a roll of toilet paper. Hansel reached for it and TFM pulled back his hand saying looser. Then laughing about it. Hansel furious because of this said come on man, here I'll give you the rest of this bread for that roll.

Alajandro agreed and gave him the roll and took his bread and said peace out mother fucker. Takin his psp in his hand. Blazing the song to the Charman commercials with him as he walked off in slow motion.

Hansel got done with what he was doing and woke up Gretel and told her it was her turn to take watch. Gretel did and after a few hours they both packed up and made their journey into the fortress of Forest Way.

When you walk within the fortress.

The forest animals howl.

And if you don't look out a monster will come.

A bum will find you none.

Bears that are only one.

Look out here comes a dragon.

There goes some gold.

Pink around

A mass murder OH NO!!!

Hansel noticed this sign. (The one above this paragraph. Duh.) As they were coming around a tree and told Gretel to read it because he didn't know how to read. (Obvious cuz he doesn't know how to spell.) Gretel read it and told Hansel she didn't know what it meant and that they should just hurry up and get out of here. Hansel was thinking about it and soon gave up. So they walked onward.

As they made their way into the fortress of Forest Way they spotted a man sitting next to a tree with a cup in his hand. A sign next to him saying "God bless this world. Need money" Gretel told her brother that he looked like a bum and they should walk faster. Hansel thought about the sign that they saw and said we should go talk to him for a minute. Gretel not so sure about the idea followed anyways.

Umm excuse me sir said Hansel to the bum. The bum looked up and said give me some money please. Hansel said no and that he only wanted to talk to him for a second. The bum said alright and asked what he wanted. Hansel really didn't know what to ask the bum but he just made up a question to ask him. Umm……..umm….. Well you see we, pointing over to his sister and then himself. We noticed a sign about a bum who will show you none and we were wondering what it meant…………………... The bum looking at Gretel with such admiration then closing his eyes said I don't know what you two want but uh I won't worry about the money if you uh, well if you- By the time the bum got to finish what he was going to say Hansel and Gretel had already left.

That was a waste of time said Hansel. You didn't even get an answer out of him Gretel said. I know but you can't trust a bum's words. I forgot about that, then remembered right then. Oops. Yeah oops said Gretel.

The bum was sitting there all alone once more after the two kids walked off without any warning. A hippie came up and asked Sam (bum's name) if he wanted to smoke with the rest of them. Sam declined and said he was tired and he just wanted to be by himself for awhile. The hippie said "Well ok man but if you want you can come chill with us and look into the sky and watch the eagles fly."

As Sam was sitting there a ginger girl walked up and put a golden coin in his cup. The bum looked up after only half fallen asleep and stood up to meet this person with red hair. From a distance a leprechaun was looking in the direction that the bum was in. Sawyer talking to himself only moments earlier after getting out of the river that led back to the Waters of Gingeraid. But now he forgot what he was talking about and became furious with this bum and his EX Ginger girlfriend Jackie. As Sawyer watched he notice the bum was making out with his ex. Jealousy came over him and after his ex left he charged at the bum.

The bum was just about to sit down when the leprechaun speared him from the back. The bum was so startled that he peed his pants. Rising up the bum pushed the leprechaun off of him and stood up. The leprechaun fast on his toes as well. Sawyer fast with forearms coming in from every direction at the bum. Sam couldn't block any of them. All hitting his ribs. The leprechaun could only reach so high. (hahaha)

Sam eventually died and Sawyer raining over him in his victory. The hippies watching this whole thing from their camp. One guy lying down said I hope the Sam Man gets back up. But soon after wards no one was looking except the bear who had been watching the whole time and laughing at everything.

Up from the skies a shadow cast about Hansel & Gretel unnoticed. Watching their every move and petting upon the scales of what it rode on. Who is this creature and what do they want?


	4. Chapter 4 Of A Fairytale

It must have been midday as Hansel noticed something was following him and his sister Gretel. But every time he looked back there was nothing. Hansel began asking Gretel if she felt that they were being followed. She replied yes.

Hey Hansel. Yeah, what is it? I was wondering do you really think someone is following us? I don't know for sure but I think so. One reason I think there is someone out there is because sometimes when I look down at my feet my shadow's image gets larger and when I look into the skies nothing is there. I know for a fact that my shadow isn't twenty times larger than myself. Hmm do you think……….never mind said Gretel. Hansel wasn't even listening to her and he began to think more about their conversation inside his head.

At least an hour past by before Hansel and Gretel took another break. As they did the clouds swelled up together and blocked out the sun. Hansel told Gretel that it was about to rain or at least it looked it. We should find shelter said Gretel. Hansel said yeah sounds good. We should hurry though. Gretel nodded her head as if in agreement. What about here said Gretel pointing over to a tree's hollow trunk? Just enough space for her and her brother to fit inside. Hansel not paying any attention to her saw a tree in the same location where Gretel had just pointed to and said there. Gretel said yeah that's what I said. What? Hansel asked. Never mind said Gretel.

The rain did not come as Hansel had thought. Instead the sun rose out from the clouds but brighter than before. Hansel took a peak outside of the tree. Couldn't see much so he just stepped out from under the tree and just froze standing there. Gretel asking what is it? But no reply could be answered from Hansel. Gretel stepping out to see what Hansel had gazed upon.

Up in the sky there was a pink dragon. Scales of it flickered off sunlight that seemed to be riding upon it. The dragon drooped down from the sky and landed on the ground. Both Hansel and Gretel saw a fat Red Indian ridding on the pink dragon. In one hand the Indian was holding a book and in his other nothing. The rider seemed to smile but then quickly made it fade. The Indian got off his mount of the dragon and stood on the ground next to his pink dragon.

You there said the Indian. Hansel & Gretel just stared at him. They were frozen solid in the mist of the sun's glaze upon them. The Indian put the book he was reading into a secret pocket inside his shirt. Hansel noticed that he wore glasses that slanted to the side. As if they were in need of repair. Gretel noticed his size. Looks to be at least three hundred pounds.

The Indian stood there for a moment before he spoke. My name is Kevin Jenkins. This here is my dragon Fireball. Together we are unstoppable. Hansel after regaining control whispered to Gretel that his dragon was pink not red. Gretel said yeah and he looks to be gay with dragons. Hansel laughed and then told Gretel that his name should be Dragon Faggot. Kevin heard all of what was said & told them to stop it and that he would not put up with there nonsense. I took it once from a guy whose name is Tommy but I will not take part in it any longer! Hansel hushed up and so did Gretel. Now that I have your attention inferior beings said Kevin. Mumbling something under his breath something about, so Hansel thought was I hate Tommy Thomas. Kevin then shouted my name is not DRAGON FAGGOT!!! Ok, ok, sorry man said Hansel. Gretel laughing at this said sorry too but couldn't refrain from laughing as she spoke. Hansel spoke up and asked Kevin what he was doing here. Kevin laughing at this said I am here to kill you. You see said Kevin. I am here to kill everyone in this pathetic world and when I have accomplished my goal than I will breed amass of dragons and rule this world as I the king of all. But first of all I will kill Crookedlip. I said I would and I meant it. (Ever since 6 grade)

Fireball as Dragon Faggot had named it snickered at Hansel as its pink claws scratched its head. Kevin looking into the direction of where his dragon was looking noticed Gretel whispering to Hansel. Kevin appearing to be amused by this took it upon himself to walk up to Gretel and smack her in the face. Hansel shocked at first then angered took a swing at Kevin. Fireball moved its scales in front of Kevin's face to prevent the blow that would have took him out cold. Hansel withdrawing his fist in pain. Looking over to Gretel he saw her wince at the pain that bled in her face.

We will tie them up tonight and then kill them tomorrow when dawn is at its prime. It took about thirty minutes to tie up the kids and then Kevin and Fireball ascended into the sky and flew off into the evening. But right before Kevin left he told Hansel & Gretel that a war was soon to come and he will slay all who stand in his way. "You are the keys to my defeat and that is why you are to be destroyed." Hansel thought about this while him and his sister were tied up. Then he spoke out loud to Gretel. Dragon Faggot said we were the key to his defeat. What does that mean? Gretel in response said he is going to bring a war so we must be the ones to prevent it. That's why he wants us dead. Well a lot it will do us to prevent it if we can't even move Hansel said.

Up in the skies Kevin was talking to Fireball. Those kids will have us done if they are not destroyed. Fireball flapping its wings in agreement. They will die I tell you Fireball. They can not live for if they shall then we my friend will be in great danger. I tell you it's because of him that they were born. He did this so I would have no right in this world. Laying with that woman who gave birth to them. What was her name…….Jessica (SPAN-YARD) I believe was it. Fireball again with its wings flapping in agreement. Him and his distinctive laugh. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Martial arts is nothing to a dragon. Death will come to him and his children I swear it.

As Hansel was about to give up on trying to escape Gretel noticed a guy walking by. He asked if they needed help. Hansel said no, me and my sister are just tied to the tree for no reason at all. Well I've been watching this whole time since early afternoon and I must tell you, you and your friend Dragon Faggot are quite entertaining. Who are you Hansel asked? My name is Nathan and I am everything except Black and OTHER. (According to Tommy) Now listen to me I can help you but first you gotta help me. Hansel asked what he wanted and Nathan replied, how about your jacket? Hansel at first said no but then reconsidered his only way of escape.

So as Nathan helped Hansel & Gretel escape he told them this place of wonders where he would sit at a computer and watch va jay-jay all day and listen to System of a Down. Hansel asked if he and his sister could tag along for awhile. Gretel gave her brother a nasty look and Hansel returned it with a smile. (hahaha) then thinking about it Hansel told Gretel it was for shelter not for the other thing. Gretel just looked away from him.

So as they were walking with Nathan they stopped at a house in the middle of the woods as it had seemed at the time. Nathan said they were on their own and he went over to the side of the house and opened the window very quietly and tried jumping through it without any noise but unfortunately he made a lot. Hansel whispered into Gretel's ear stating that Nathan couldn't be black. Gretel chuckled deep inside. Then soon afterwards maybe three minutes later Nathan disappeared into the house.

Gretel said I'm really hungry Hansel. Yeah I know we haven't eaten since early this morning. Gretel then noticed that the house they stood in front of was made out of noodles and grilled chicken. She walked over and grabbed some chopsticks that were used as bricks for the chimney. She stuck an egg roll into her mouth and with a mouthful shouted at Hansel to come over and try the food and that it was real. Hansel at first didn't believe her but after he tried some he couldn't stop eating. It was about twenty minutes later when the kids heard a sound as the door at the front of the house had creaked open.

Well, well, well came a voice from the entrance of the house. Hansel and Gretel both walked up to the front of the house and stood in front of a man who was tall and looked to be Asian. He wore high water pants and a long sleeve shirt. He stood with an angry pose. And a mean look upon his face. Both of the kids said that they were sorry to have eaten off of his house and that they followed a guy named Nathan to this place of Oodles and Noodles. Well that is no surprise my little friends said the man. Hansel began to ask the man's name but he was a little late. My name is Josh but my Asian name is Pots and Pans. PNP for short. And what might yours be as PNP bowed over to the two kids.

My name is Hansel and this is my sister Gretel. PNP greeted them warmly and even invited them into his house. He noticed the muscles on Hansel and said you know I could train you in my garage. Hansel said okay but he really didn't want to do it. Have a seat said PNP. Both took a seat without hesitation and began to relax on the couch. Gretel noticed a statue of a cheetah by the fire pit. That's cute she said as she laid back in her seat. PNP nodded and spoke of some guy who also thought it was very pleasant and would pet it even though it wasn't real. Hansel asked what the guy's name was and PNP told him it was Pablo and that he was retarded. Ahh said Hansel.

After some talk about their journey up to Josh's house PNP offered them to stay with him for awhile. He even mentioned a massage if they wanted one. (You know, just to relax the muscles). They both declined but Gretel took a rain check on it. PNP motioned to the rooms that they could stay in for the night. Separate rooms for both to get full sleep. Soon afterwards Josh went to his room to lie down. Then coming back out of his room he tells them if they go to sleep he will show them a surprise in the morning. The two kids say okay and then they are off to their rooms.

As Kevin returns to the site where he left the two kids who are tied around the trees. He notices that they are gone. Anger runs through his body and then soon consumes and unleashes out of him. Even Fireball is in anger at this moment. Kevin starts to shout and that he will find them no matter what. Then Kevin and Fireball take flight once more in search of Hansel & Gretel.

Soon a world will fall.

Rising to the skies.

All in a matter of time.

As a red man follows through life.

Who can defeat him?

Them I say but who?


	5. Chapter 5 Of A Fairytale

Okay so now Hansel and Gretel are inside the house with Josh. PNP tells them to go to bed for in the morning he has a surprise for them. So they go on their way to their separate rooms. Well on the way there. The T.V. pops on and some Hispanic guy is talking. So Hansel and Gretel go check it out. Hansel recognizes him and says hey that's Emanuel, he used to go to lake Gibson high with us a few years back. Gretel just shrugged, she didn't know who the heck he was.

So as they watched the T.V. show, they noticed something weird about it. So Gretel turned up the volume so they both could hear better. " Hey there my name is Emanuel and I just wanted to stop by and talk about someone. I'm his wingman. That's right you guessed it, I'm talking about Tommy Thomas A.K.A. The Shiznit or other known as Crookedlip. He made this video about himself and he told me to air it on television. So that's why I am here. Gretel gave her brother a side glance and mumbled something from under her breath. Hansel thought it sounded somethin like he's a jackass.

There was a flash on the T.V. Screen and Techno started to play. Hansel and Gretel both got up and started to dance to it. But both stopped short for the sight on the T.V. wanted to make them both gag really hard. It was some guy dipping his nuts into a cup. Then moving them in a circular motion. As if he were trying to make his nuts do tricks. Gretel barfed all over the floor and Hansel just couldn't stop looking at the screen. Asking questions about how the hell do you do that. Gretel would have said are you writing a book or something but she couldn't stop gagging.

Then the camera started to zoom up on the persons face. This guy looked retarded for he had a crookedlip. And out from the shadow's of the corners of the room gasped saying I can't belive that he was telling the truth the whole time. Hansel thought he heard that voice before but couldn't place it and besides that he was kinda freaked because he thought him and his sister was the only people in the room.

Waz up people who are watching this film. BYAH!!! Okay so I get from a lot of people "how do you have 3 nuts" The answer is simple I think. Tommy took his left hand and said okay this nut over here is safe and this nut the camera zoomed on his right hand. Well this nut over here i'm not really sure how it happened but this nut got split into two and some- Gretel turned off the T.V. and said I think I'm going to be sick. Hansel was furious at first that his sister turned off the program but then let it passed. They both went to sleep but right before Hansel fell fast asleep he muffled under his breath. " I wanted to know how Crookedlip got his 3rd nut."

Later that night after Hansel and Gretel both fell asleep. The T.V. popped back on and the program that was showing before with the guy with 3 nuts was on. But it looked as if it were almost over and the Hispanic guy Emanuel was on and was talking. Well, Tommy Thomas is The Shiznit and he will kick your balls. He has a PHD in kicking your ass. Fuck that shit Darkness said to himself. I'll fuck that motha fuckin 2face bitch up. You hear that 2face I'm going to fuck you up! Darkness was shouting at the T.V. screen when he heard a noise then shot off to the attics very shadows. Nathan turns off the T.V.

To be continued?


End file.
